nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted 63 Saga
Twisted 63 Saga is the storyline that is alternately set in parallel universe in Aether storyline. This storyline includes four major zombies maps: Rise of The Atlantis, Zetsubō No Kokuritsu Kōen, Susul 45 Se, and Siwang Sheng Qi. This storyline features playable characters from Mob of The Dead. Billy Handsome, Albert "The Weasel" Arlington, Finn O' Leary, and Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca are the Mobsters that appear in all of the four maps in the storyline. Maps Rise of The Atlantis: Rise of The Atlantis is the first zombie map in Twisted 63 Saga storyline. It takes place in Alcatraz Island after the events of Mob of the Dead as well as Blood of the Dead. It features a new Wonder Weapon in the map: Spear of Atlantis, a powerful ice-water-electric staff-type weapon. Blundergat from Mob of the Dead and Blood of the Dead has returned once again on this map. Three new enemies are introduced as Corneria Shark Guard, Corneria Hammerhead Barbarian, and Corneria Swordfish Knight. Brutus from Mob of the Dead will return and a new boss in the Easter Egg is Leviathan. A new specialist Wonder Weapon is Cuttlefish Scimitar, a sword that can kill surrounding zombies easily with electric and water powers. Zetsubō No Kokuritsu Kōen: Zetsubō No Kokuritsu Kōen is the second zombie map in Twisted 63 Saga storyline. It takes place in an overran Yosemite National Park in California. A new Wonder Weapon is introduced in this map: Zulu-5 Hypnotizer, a powerful hypnotizing wonder weapon that can hypnotize zombies to attack any of the enemies. It also toggles into a shock-grenade launcher mode to shoot electric grenades to electrocute zombies. Two new enemies are introduced as Zombie Bear Cubs and Zombie Black Bears. The new boss in Easter Egg is Dark Grizzly. A new specialist wonder weapon is Sparrow EXF-7, a bow and arrow-type that can shoot arrows to explode with flames against zombies. Susul 45 Se: Susul 45 Se is the third zombie map in Twisted 63 Saga storyline. It takes place in gigantic Atlas Corporation HQ in Sinchang Windmill Coastal Road in Jeju Island, South Korea. A new Wonder Weapon in this map is Atlas 175 Plasma Cannon, '''a versatile energy weapon that can shoot electric waves to kill zombies similar to Thundergun. New enemies are introduced as Security Dogs and Four-Legged Assassin Zombies as well as brainwashed Atlas Strike Team and XS1 Goliath. The new boss in Easter Egg is Tiamat, a dangerous dark dragon who caused the zombie outbreak in Jeju Island. A new specialist wonder weapon is '''Atlas 80mm Annihilator, a revolver-like weapon which can shoot plasma balls to shock zombies when being surrounded, similar to Wunderwaffe DG-2. Siwang Sheng Qi: Siwang Sheng Qi is the 4th and final zombie map in Twisted Dimension 63 Saga. It is a first dynamic zombies map due to blizzard condition and wand usage for opening locked doors and activating inflicting damage utilities. It serves as a homage to Harry Potter ''franchise. It is set in a Wizarding Town and Amusement Park that is located in 50 miles from Great Wall of China in Beijing as well as Hogwarts Castle and Undercroft from Der Eisendrache. A new Wonder Weapon is introduced as '''Magma-SGL', a fiery grenade launcher that has 6 rounds. New enemies are introduced as Zombie Sabretooth Tigers, Eagle Commandos, and Dementors. A new specialist Wonder Weapon is introduced as Holly Wand, a key weapon that enchants the utilities for a limited time and unlock doors for pathways. A later-upgraded Holly Wand is known as Elder Wand which can still unlock pathways, enchant utilities for a limited time, and inflict damage with fiery and lightning powers. A new boss in Easter Egg is Snowstorm Mammoth, a very dangerous mammoth who is known as "The King of The Kaijus" and the main antagonist in the storyline who summoned brutal snowstorm to attack the Wizarding Town and Amusement Park in Beijing. Category:Storylines